Scanning display systems typically scan a light beam in a raster pattern to project an image made up of pixels that lie on the scan trajectory of the raster pattern. The size of the display produced by scanning display systems is typically a function of the distance between the projector and the display surface, as well as the angular extents of vertical and horizontal mirror deflection.